The Loud House : Lil K-Dog's Adventures
by JoelFennell1
Summary: Joel aka Lil K-Dog Goes On Adventures with Family and Friends


OC to Me

Episode : Oc / Introduction

_There have been multiple tales of a boy_

_named Licoln Loud, who is also the only_

_son of family of 13 in which he finds a_

_way to make day in a house full of ten_

_individual sisters with, each an individual_

_personality. Whether it be from thr young_

_and intelligent prodigy Lisa, to the athletic_

_sports girl Lynn, to a practical prankster_

_/ young comedian Luan, or the Gothic_

_poet Lucy, to the loud rock star-to-be_

_Luna, to the ditsy but talented fashion_

_designer Leni, to the bossy, but caring_

_elder sister of the family Lori, to the twins_

_Lana, the animal loving tomboy who likes_

_getting her hands dirty, and Lola, the cute_

_but vain pageant girl who refers to_

_cleanliness and class or the youngest,_

_Lily, while may still be a year old is a little_

_more self-aware than any other baby. All_

_and all sometimes it ain't eazy living_

_with a family this big. But, little did know_

_is that you haven't heard of an 12th kid_

_who's sometimes just as difficult as_

_others, but sometimes helpful as well._

_Here the kicker this kid is not another_

_sisters but a brother the second brother_

_of the family to be precise. Well, you're_

_going to find out._

Prepare to meet Joel Kealen Fennell Loud

Full Name : Joel Kealen Fennell Loud

Age : 10

Birth Date : April 22 1995

Birth Place / Origin : Ahoskie North

Carolina (United States of America)

Resides in : 1216 Franklin Aveune, Royal

Woods, Michigan

Relatives : Lynn Loud (Father)

Rita Loud (Mother)

Lori Loud (Big Sister)

Leni Loud (Big Sister)

Luna Loud (Big Sister)

Luan Loud (Big Sister)

Lynn Loud Jr. (Big Sister)

Lincoln Loud (Big Brother)

Lucy Loud (Big Sister)

Lana Loud (Little Sister)

Lola Loud (Little Sister)

Lisa Loud (Little Sister)

Lily Loud (Little Sister)

Albert (grandfather)

Shirley (Aunt)

Ruth (Grand-Aunt)

Harriet (Great-grandmother)

Pets : Chop (Dog)

Charles (Dog)

Cliff (Cat)

Geo (Hamster)

Walt (Canary)

Fangs (Bat)

Best Friend : Sid Chang

Likes : WWE,

TNA, Playing Video Games,

Fargo,

The Walking Dead,

The Walking Dead Comic Books,

Justified,

Nephew Tommy Prank Calls,

1000 ways to die,

Saw Movies,

Friday The 13th Movies,

A Nightmare on elm Street Movies,

Hip Hop Music,

Lowriders,

Rock Music,

Harley Davidson Motorcycles,

Dark Country Music,

Hanging out with Sid Chang

Hanging out with his brother and sisters,

School : Royal Woods Elementary

Nicknames : Lil K-Dog,

Lil J,

Nationality : American

Race : African

Gender : Male

Eye Color : Brown

Hair : Cornrows

Skin Color : Light Brown

Hair Color : Black

Ailgnment : Good

Personality : Reckless, Brave,

Adventurous, Loyal, Intelligent, Dark

humor, Kind, Lovable, Nice, Fun-loveing,

Friendly, Helpful, Understanding,

Responible, Creative, Emotional,

Appearance : He hair is Cornrows,

he's hair color is black,

He wears Black baseball cap, Black

bandana headband, Glasses, Silver chain

with silver War Dog tags, WWE Chaingang

football Jersey, Black Hoodie, Fire skull

leather fingerless gloves, Skull

Crossbones triple wallet chain, Black

Babby Jeans, Black Airforce Ones

Sleepwear : He wears a black t-shirt and

Motorhead pajamas and white socks and

DX bedtime slippers.

Bio : Joel Kealen Fennell, he is 10 years

old boy just between little sister Lucy

and his big brother Lincoln, he is also the

second boy among the siblings and about

same height as Lincoln.

He has fear of five nights at freddy's and

and animatronics. Joel and his friend Sid

are both are big fans of WWE and TNA,

Justified, Fargo, 1000 ways to die, The

Walking Dead, and Saw Movies.

He often fights with his siblings just as

much but there are sometimes in which

he helps them out or tries to reach a

compromise to certain problems that

can occur there and there, but even when

he fights with siblings or disagreements

with them he still loves his family no

matter what.

_Time to take a glimpse on how different_

_the Loud House will be with 2 brothers_

_and 10 Sisters_

Next Episode Coming Soon.


End file.
